


"Substitute"

by TokuSwag



Series: High School Buddies [2]
Category: SMAP
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Male Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Goro has not been able to get that boy out of his mind. Leading for him to do some strange things to cope till he meets him again.





	

It was early morning, somewhere between midnight and sunrise. The room was dark, except for soft moonlight drifting through the windows. Silent except for panting, a rustle of cloth and a rapid wet slick. Red faced and breathing heavily, his dark hair hanging in his face as he buried it in the bedspread. His dark flannel pajama top sliding down his back, bottoms around his knees, pale back curving up to his butt high in the air. He’d gotten quite good at this over the month or so he’d been experimenting by himself. One hand rapidly stroking his oil slicked cock, the other stretched behind him slamming a big, thick, orange carrot into his ass. Of all the things he tried this felt the closest. His eyes drifted shut as he found his rhythm. In his mind all he saw was those eyes, the piercing brown orbs just watching him. Those thick talented lips quirking into a smile at seeing how desperate he was. Wanting more of his cock so bad. It had been all he could think about for weeks. This had to be the most he’d masturbated ever. Even remotely thinking about that boy got him hard. It’s what made him start to experiment with different things. He’d shoved so many things in his hole just aching for something close. He’d been buying carrots on his way home from school for a few weeks. Upgraded from lotion to baby oil. It wasn’t quite the same, lacking the weight behind it and warmth but it was probably as close as he would get. 

 

Imaging those lips on his neck again. Fingers trailing around his chest and hips as he was pounded into. That soft hair tickling him all over. Whimpering as he got close. Feeling for the towel he left nearby, trying not to lose his speed with the carrot. Gasping as he came white ropes into the towel. Missing the feeling of the wetness dripping down his legs, almost wanting to rub his own over the insides of his thighs. Always never doing it because he’d just have to clean it right back up. His cheeks burned with shame and pleasure at the the thought of Takuya seeing him like this. Wantonly spread out on his bed, carrot sticking out of him, just because he couldn’t pluck up the courage to go to his sister's school and talk to the boy. That visit had ended up being the last day of the shared project. Broken hearted when his sister came home without his new crush. 

 

Slowly pulling the carrot out with a wet pop. Pulling the condom on it inside out and dropping it in the waiting plastic bag along with the vegetable. Wiping himself up and stashing the offending towel in the middle of his laundry basket (his mom had been so happy when he recently started doing his own laundry like a good boy), carefully opening his window and tossing the bag of evidence discreetly behind a bush near his bike. Always picking them up, putting them in his backpack and tossing them away in random trash cans on his ride to school. Sighing as he crawled back into bed. Pulling the blankets up around him. Hoping to just get a few more hours sleep before school.

 

\----------

 

He’d not gotten much more sleep after that and had basically drifted through school. Sleepily riding home, coasting down the hill on his bike, he’d already stopped by the store to feed his shameful veggie habit. Casually wondering if he could take a nap before dinner, when he saw him. The flash of hair and that uniform. It HAD to be. Standing up on the pedals and pushing his legs as fast as they could possibly go. Just barely catching another flash going around a corner, heading into a clean but slightly run down apartment complex. Shooting right past the walking older boy, making him jump out of the way and curse. Quickly stopping, stumbling off the bike and towards the object of his desire. “Goro?” Takuya barely got out before he was kissed. Shoving the younger boy on the ground like he was on fire. “What the hell?!” he snapped running a hand through his hair. Goro’s heart broke, he could feel the tears coming on. “Why you doing that stuff out here?” Takuya whispered trying to look casual. Walking over to pick up the abandoned bike he came back to sniffling Goro. Flustered not having meant to hurt the boy at all. “Come on stop that” sighed and dragging up the pile of sobs by the elbow. “Come on stop. Seriously.” Looking around to make sure they were alone. “You shouldn’t be doing stuff like that in public. People don’t like it.” Soothingly rubbing his arm the crying calmed down a bit. “I… just…” Goro sniffed. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Shocked and flattered Takuya blushed a bit. “It’s not like I’d immediately forgotten about you” 

 

Which he hadn’t at all. Those photos had become his most valuable treasure in his own, much larger, secret stash. Pulling them out quite a few times since they’d last met. “Why didn’t you come by?” still sniffing but mostly calmed down. Takuya ruffled his fluffy hair and bit his lip. “I couldn’t think of a good excuse for your mom… or your sister. You realize she’s got a crush on me right?” Somehow Goro known it had been all her fault.

 

Both just standing in silence in this small alley like path. Takuya spoke first, “Do you want to come over now? Even if it's just to hang out? My parents aren’t home…” Eye’s lighting up and a smile on his face Goro nodded enthusiastically. Snorting at how pleased Goro looked, smirking just like he remembered. Both of them were walking the short distance down the path. Takuya was walking Goro’s bike and looking at the ground trying to hid his slightly goobery grin at seeing the other boy again. “How did you find me?” Wiping the last of his tears away on the sleeve of his uniform, “I saw you turn the corner just after I was leaving the store. I didn’t shuffle around like I usually do, just bought my vegetables and left. Probably had been just barely missing you everyday” Takuya was staring at him. “You buy vegetables everyday after school?” The younger boy turned scarlet. “Only recently…” The older boy burst out into the loudest, silliest laugh. Even if Goro was mortified, he was still smiling. Snorting a bit and giggling. It was pretty funny. Finally calming down just enough to ask”Which ones?” “Carrots” “Why carrots?” Nervously adjusting his backpack strap. “They felt the closest and are easy to get and dispose of.” Looking straight ahead as he walked the bike up the stairs, “I might have to try that.” Goro’s mind already shoved a mental picture of Takuya trying his trick out. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down he followed inside the house. 

 

The apartment was small and neat obviously dominated by men according to the shoes by the door. Barely getting his own slipped off before he was pressed against it. It was gentle but demanding, those lips on his. Mouth opening almost immediately, hanging his arms around Takuya’s neck. He didn’t even know how long they stayed tangled up against that door. Kissing till they had to part to breathe. Even then Takuya just dived into Goro’s neck. “Ah… Takuya” Satisfied noises vibrating against his sensitive skin. “We have hours before anyone is home. Let’s take our time” 

 

Snuggled into Takuya’s bed just kissing casually. Goro noticed the bed on the other side of the room. “You share?” Nuzzling into the younger boys long neck, “Yeah with my brother” Wet, open kisses down to his collar bone. Slowly popping buttons on Goro's uniform and kissing the exposed flesh. “Do you not?...” Crossing those tan arms over that half exposed pale chest. “If I do, it would be about now.” Goro blushed at the thought of Takuya touching himself, skin and hair highlighted by the afternoon sun. “What is with you and whacking off? I’d ask if you were a virgin if we didn't already do it” 

 

Looking up at the ceiling, fingers drifting through his raven hair. “I only did it every once in awhile before. I’ve had sex and…” a silly grin went across his face. “Nothing tops sex. But…” his face fell into confusion. “At least that's what I thought.” Eyes meeting those brown puppy dog eyes on his belly. “I don’t know… I just had to have more… another taste…” Cocking his head to the side Takuya studied him. “Are you gay?” Looking back at him, almost with fear in his eyes. “Are you?”

 

One of those full lips curled up cutely as he thought. “Well I like girls. I want to date them and have a girlfriend but I don't mind getting off with a guy… so… I like both but girls more?” A slight change in those dark eyes, Takuya was not quite sure what it was. “Yeah… I think I’m the same way” Goro smiled. Leaning forward slowly, giving the younger boy a sweet chaste kiss. “I like you though.” Laughing quietly, “I like you too Takuya. Let's be friends ok?” Tan fingers slid into the dark hair at the nape of Goro’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. “Special fuck friends?~” Genuine giggles as he was kissed deeply. “When we strike out with the girls we just turn to each other?” Gasping as those naughty fingers running between his legs. “Um Hmmm~” 

 

\----------------------

 

Dusk light creeping through the windows, falling across that pale expanse. Highlighting the muscles working underneath that tan skin. Panting, moaning and the slapping of hips. Long legs, hooked over elbows. Fingers curled along the edge of the headboard. Leaning forward, bright pink tongue dragging along that prominent collar bone. Hand pumping himself in time with the pleasurable thrusts. Building up till he exploded white hot on his own belly. His partner pulling out and shooting his own heat across that dusk highlighted expanse. Spreading slowly along that skin. Red marks starting to darken on his body from the teeth that had pulled across his flesh. A small dot had landed on those happily abused lips. The image took Takuya’s breath away.

 

“Don’t move.” Like lightning he ran out of the room fully nude. Coming back with his parents old polaroid. He took one of his whole abused body under the dusk light. But also one of his face, the smile and shining of his eyes. He wanted that. “You like taking pictures of me don’t you?” blinking for a moment as he shook out the Polaroids. “Yeah…” Pulling and old book off his small shelf he tucked the photos with the other two between its pages. The digital clock nestled between stacks caught his eye. “OH SHIT” 

 

Scrambling to clean themselves up and to get Goro home. The younger boy bounded across the house pulling his shoes on quickly. Getting a kiss on the lips before he practically tripped out the door.

 

\---------------------

 

It had been a week and a half since he’d seen Goro. Hanging around by the store hoping to catch him on his way home. Finally just going to his house.

 

“Takuya?” Goro’s mother was curious when she opened the door. “Is Goro home? We were supposed to hang out but he hasn't been around…” Eyes lighting up when he saw his friend at the kitchen table, pouring over books. “He’s grounded for two weeks for staying out late without calling just to mack on some trollop!” Goro cringed at his mom's raised voice. “I’ve had to pick him up from school everyday so he doesn't DALLY” his eyes flicked up to see Takuya at the door. That small soft smile told him Goro didn’t regret it one bit. “Coming home covered in hickeys! Even on his chest if you can believe! Awful girl. Probably full of diseases!” a snort made her whip around. “Stop smiling! Get back to work!” Burying his nose back in those pages. “Why don’t you come over next week and you can both study after school, alright?” Takuya nodded. “Yes ma’am. I’ll be here”

 

Late that night Goro was finally allowed to study in his room. Just seeing Takuya had made him smile. Totally worth the embarrassing hell he had gone through since he got home late that day. Jumping up at a small scratching at the window. Opening it there was no one but a small bag on the ground with a note. They work better like this. Opening up the bag, he almost burst out laughing and gave himself away. Inside was a carrot. The end of it carved into the head of a cock.

 

It worked much better.


End file.
